


Scribbles

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Brothers, Children, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sentimental, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: Takatora always meant to throw it out, he just kept forgetting.
Relationships: Kureshima Mitsuzane & Kureshima Takatora
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Everlasting Friends - Bromance and Friendship Gift Exchange





	Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



Mitsuzane had just turned four, and was playing on the floor while Takatora was at the table doing schoolwork.

Takatora didn’t notice when Mitsuzane walked over to the table. And honestly, the teenager didn’t mind as long as his brother didn’t ruin his notes or insist on talking to him. Takatora’s notes were spread out over about half of the large table.

Mitsuzane saw the pieces of paper had lots of words on it, so it wasn’t good to draw on it. His brother would probably get mad if he coloured on his paper.

But the other side of the page was blank. He could just draw on this side. He selected a purple crayon and started scribbling.

“Where is...what are you doing, Mitsuzane? Wait, let me see that- let me see,” Takatora insisted, grabbing the paper from his brother.

It was some purple scribbles, not really making any defined picture. The other side was an outline for an essay assignment Takatora had.

“It’s fine. It’s not too important,” Takatora said with a sigh. “I’ll just write this down quickly...” he copied some notes from the outline. “There,” he gave the paper back, purple side up.

Mitsuzane smiled and continued scribbling, switching to a light green crayon.

Takatora never intended to keep the picture.

But his little brother gave it to him, and Takatora always meant to throw it out, he just kept forgetting, and then at some point just lost track of the paper.

One day, while he was looking through his old school assignments, he found the picture. The essay outline on one side, random crayon scribbles on the other.

He wondered if Mitsuzane would know what the picture was supposed to be of. If it was of anything.

If he tilted his head, he could see a person in lime green and a smaller person in purple. That was cute.


End file.
